custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vorox
Vorox are a primitive, backwards subspecies of Glatorian living in the wastelands of Bara Magna. History Originally a race of proud warriors under the command of the Element Lord of Sand, they along with the Agori of the Sand Tribe were altered by experiments conducted by the Great Beings, granting them their stinger-like tails. During the Core War on Spherus Magna, they fought for Energized Protodermis in service of their tribe. After the Shattering occurred, they began to revert to a more primal species, eventually losing all individual identity. Bone Hunters are known to kill the creatures for sport. The Skrall, after discovering the bestial nature of the Vorox, began imprisoning them in Roxtus, for a variety of purposes. Some are used for training and torturing, while others are taken north to test for the presence of Baterra. Bone Hunters also began capturing the primal beasts, selling them to the inhabitants of Roxtus. Abilities and Traits Due to the Great Beings' experiments, the Vorox now possess scorpion-like tails equipped with a fearsome stinger. Due to Spherus Magna's destruction, the Vorox now possess very little sapience. They are capable of speaking a broken version of the Glatorian language as well as their own. In their tongue, Vorox also possess individual names. Their devolution also gave them sharps senses of sight and hearing. Since the Shattering, the Vorox have organized themselves into an animal-like society, with packs lead by a leader. Their overall intelligence has also diminished, as they now react primitively to things such as fire and lightning. Vorox are also fascinated with bright and shiny objects. ]] Vorox are also known to associate with the Zesk, Agori who similarly reverted to barbaric tendencies after the cataclysm struck. They identify allies of the Sand tribe by a distinctive musk which the Zesk can regurgitate as a slimy fluid. The Vorox on Benevus are more intelligent than their counterparts. They have power over sand and grow stronger after every loss to due cell strengthening. They also have a code of honor and, like most Vorox, they associate with Zesk, who hunt food for the packs. Tools Vorox often use crude swords and spears as weapons, as well as Thornax Launchers the Agori give them in arena battles. Known Vorox *A huge pack in Salvation Chronicles *Lerav *Zecrek *A number of other Vorox that make up Zecrek's pack. *A Vorox that claimed leadership of Drex's pack. *Zenok *A Vorox that escaped from one of The Master's stasis tubes, later captured by Zoruxx *Vorox *A few hundred Vorox rounded into Valmacks's army. *Several former pack leaders of Vorox, killed by Valmacks. *A Vorox who was seen in the Death Markets on Baxitus *Ventx *Sanddluk *Dustara *Teridax (Name given to the Vorox pack leader by Makuta Rotam in Sands of Silence) *Several other Vorox whom were mentioned in Sands of Silence. *A Vorox who attacked Gresh in The Dimension Chronicles. *Venarax *Nacrax "The King Vorox" *The Vorox in BIONICLE Stop Motion and Matoro Comics who is assigned to kill Vastus. *A Vorox possessed by Reidak in the Xaterex Multiverse *Virex *Absalom, a massive, sentient, mutant Vorox who once ruled the largest Vorox pack on Bara Magna. *Draysha, an exile of Absalom's pack who also had sentience. *Kabrua *Kelata, a Vorox who joined Kuurk's team Appearances *''The Sand Tribe'' Category:Vorox Category:Glatorian Category:Sapient Species Category:Organic Species Category:Sand Tribe